


【铁虫】授翻《PET-R》

by Bimi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimi/pseuds/Bimi
Summary: 当Peter18岁的时候，Tony给了他一份礼物，这让他无意中发现了Tony一个藏得很深，很黑暗肮脏的秘密……





	1. 【铁虫】授翻《PET-R》上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PET-R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591511) by [Arethereanydamnusernamesleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft). 



“嘿，你来了，很抱歉把你叫过来然后又要跑一趟。明天是你的18岁生日，我想你很可能会和你的朋友一起出去庆祝，所以我打算今天把这个给你。”Tony说着，递给Peter一个箱子。

“Stark先生，这个是什么？”

“一套新的蜘蛛制服，里面有一些我一直在研究的特别酷的小玩意，但主要的礼物我包装不了。”

“这是什么意思，Stark先生？”

“Karen——完全自治。她是你的了。”

“没有辅助程序了？也没有婴儿监控协议？！”

“连降落伞都没有……嗯，事实上，你的西装里有两个备用伞，但是……你可以自己控制，就像我 对Friday那样。现在，看好她…别告诉Friday，现在Karen的神经网络框架稍微先进一些。我准备帮Friday进行一次检修，目前Karen是我最先进的人工智能…不，”Tony纠正说，“你的人工智能。”

“Wow…Stark先生，”Peter一边说，一边放下箱子，箱子打开后露出了一套全新的蜘蛛侠制服。

“我给她更新了一大堆威胁评估资料，因为我是‘母鸡’…I know, I know,”Tony嘲讽地举起双手，Peter咯咯地笑着。“还有一些新的快速触发求救信号，如果你需要的话，我可以来个‘英雄救美’。”

Peter感激地看着Tony，张着嘴不知该说些什么好。

Tony快速地笑了笑，不舒服地咳嗽了一下，然后看向别处。

Peter毫不犹豫地抱住了Tony。这是Peter一直设法打破的一个存在于他和Tony之间的障碍——Tony对他们的拥抱还是有点不适应。

“我要去见Pepper，你自己好好体验一下吧，如果还需要什么就告诉我。祝你明天有个快乐的生日。”Tony拍了拍Peter的背，然后走开了。

“谢谢你，Tony。”

听到他叫自己的名字，Tony高兴地笑了笑，然后离开了。Peter把身上的衣服脱下来，快速地换上了新的蜘蛛衣。

“晚上好，Parker先生，”Karen在他戴上面罩后，毕恭毕敬地说。

“Parker先生！哈，是我，Karen，”Peter兴奋地说。

“You're the boss now,” Karen指出。

“是的，但还是叫我Peter吧~”

“好的，Peter”

“所以…现在无论我做什么你都不会把事情报告给Stark先生了是吧？”Peter问。

“我只会听从你的指令做事。不过我的程序允许我在你的生命有危险，或者我认为你受到胁迫，比如变成人质的情况下通知Stark 先生。但是，您可以自己更改这些设定。”

“变成人质？！天哪，Stark先生真是…”Peter咕哝着，低头看了看这套衣服的新材料。

“Stark先生的目的是为了确保你的安全，无论情况如何，”Karen说。

Peter听到这句话后笑了，“Tony已经连说辞都帮你准备好了吗。”

“Karen，这套制服有什么新功能？”

“新的武器，2小时的全方面生命维持，扩大了的监视能力，渗透模式和最小的纳米飞行推击器的原型。”

“哇！这真是史上最好的生日礼物！”当制服的数据在他眼前闪现时Peter激动地说。

“告诉我更多关于生命维持的事？”

“这套制服可以让你在水下，低氧或无氧的环境中呆上2个小时。”是的，Tony肯定经历过这些危险，所以才制造了这个功能来让他在未来遇到同样的情况时可以免受伤害。

“渗透模式是什么？”

“渗透模式可以让你进入安全的建筑物，而不会被任何电子安全装置发现。”

“什么意思？”

“试试，”Karen说。

“Okay,启用渗透模式…”

“哇！我的制服变了，”Peter看着制服的材料说。

“这样监控摄像就拍不到你了，它使你在电磁波频谱的某些部分隐形了。除非房间里有人，不然你不会被发现的。”  
“问一下Friday，”Karen建议道。

“好的，Friday…几点了？”

没有回应。

“Friday？Friday？”

“她听不见你，也看不见你，”Karen说。

“哇…连Friday也…？”

“她不知道你现在在这栋楼里，”Karen解释说。

“你想试试新的开锁技术吗？它既适用于数字锁，也适用于纳米技术的手动锁。”

“当然！”Peter兴奋地说，急切地想尝试这些新玩意。

“找一扇安全的门，”Karen指示道。

Peter在走廊里走来走去，试着打开了几扇门，终于他找到了一扇打不开的。

“这个房间是什么？”

“这是Stark先生的卧室，”Karen回答。

“哦~”Peter突然好奇起来，“Tony在哪里？”

“Stark先生已经离开大楼，目前正前往斯塔克工业的总部。”

“好吧，告诉我怎么解锁，”Peter跃跃欲试，道德输给了诱惑。他经常想象Tony卧室的样子，主要是为了丰富他在那里设定的许多性幻想。

“把你的手放在安全垫上，”Karen说。

“哇，太快了，”Peter一边开门一边说。

他走进来，关上了身后的门，环顾四周。虽然设计像他想象的那样现代而简单，但周围有更多的个人风格，而且不像房子的其他部分那么原始。沙发上有一条揉乱的毯子，椅子后面挂着一件破旧的T恤，床头柜上还有一个脏咖啡杯。

很明显，就连经过了Tony审查和信任的清洁工也没能踏进这里。

Peter觉得这样侵犯Tony的隐私有点不好，但他渴望更多地了解这个人。

他看了看Tony的床头柜，没什么特别，然后打开抽屉，眼睛瞬间睁大了。一大瓶Pjur润滑剂盯着他看，他尴尬地迅速关上了抽屉。

他走到Tony的衣柜前，依次打开每扇门，俯视着一排排的西服、衬衫、裤子和其他衣服，这些衣服都整齐地排列在明亮豪华的衣柜里。他试了试最后一扇门，发现门被锁上了。

“Karen，你能帮我打开吗？”

“试着把你的手放在你认为有锁机制的地方，”Karen建议道。

Peter这样做了，听到一个锁开了的声音，但似乎不止一个，因为门没有动。

“也许我找到了他的保险箱？”Peter尝试着其他几个地方，然后又有三个锁被打开了。

他好奇地打开了门，期待着会出现一堵由昂贵的手表或重要文件组成的墙。但在他看到眼前的东西时，他惊讶地后退了一步。

那是他自己的脸在盯着他看。

“What the hell！”Peter叫了起来，跟它保持距离。一个跟他长得一模一样的东西…却一动不动，赤身裸体地站着。

“我已经扫描了它。这是一个个人情感治疗的复制品，或者说是PET-R。”

“那是什么？”

Karen解释说：“这是一个用再生摇篮制造的机器人，高度还原了真人的身体。”

“情绪治疗？这看上去像我！”Peter咕哝着，“见鬼！”

“这台机器是为了完美地模仿你而设计的。它设计了一些基本的自主性和程序化响应。”

“那它为什么现在什么也不做呢？”Peter问。

“由于渗透模式，它不知道你在这里，”Karen回答。

“他有这个东西多久了？”

“六个月，”Karen回答。

“可惜我不能摘下我的面具——我想看看它能做什么，”Peter小心翼翼地向前走去，好奇地查看他的复制品。

“我可以设立一个渗透区，你可以在里面脱下制服。”

“嗯，Tony不会知道的是吧？”

“是的，区域会重新显示外部传感器的静止状态。”

“太酷了！开始吧。”

他制服上的无人机先是分开起飞，然后分裂成8架小型无人机，飞到房间的每一个角落。

“将渗透模式转移到无人机上。Peter，你现在可以脱下面罩了。”

Peter摘下面具，机器人立刻抬起头来。

“它不会向Stark先生汇报的，是吧？”

“是的。根据数据显示，它没有外部通讯功能以及语言能力。”

“所以‘我’是光着屁股还不能说话？呵，这某种程度上是蜘蛛侠的替身吗？以防万一我死了还是别的什么……”

Peter自顾自的猜想被机器人的移动打断了。

“哇！”Peter在它朝他走来时叫了一声。

“他没有危险，Peter。”

Peter一动不动。它靠近Peter并抱着他，把赤裸的复制品身体压在Peter身上。

“它为什么要抱着我？”Peter疑惑地问，当场被冻住了。

“这是它的工作。它的目的就是通过提供安慰来进行情感治疗，”Karen说。

“它在吻我，”Peter小心翼翼地说，他侧过脸从眼角看着机器人——他的克隆人在吻他的脖子。

“性反应是一种非常有效的安慰方式。它很亲人，Peter。”

“是的，我知道Karen！但‘我’现在在吻我的脖子，这感觉好怪异。它的嘴是温暖的…而且是湿的。”

“Peter，它还开始勃起了，”Karen提醒他。

Peter向后跳了一下，拉开了与机器人的距离，并上下看了看它。天，它真的在变硬。

“他是怎么让它看起来和我一模一样的？Tony从来没见过我的裸体，它甚至连屁股上的痣都跟我的一样！”

“作为复仇者健康检查的一部分，赵医生对你们做了详细的解剖扫描。”

机器人微笑着躺在床上，双手放在自己的身体上。

“Oh my God！Tony有没有…操‘我’？有吗？”

“访问下载的机器人日志…是的，仅在过去的一个月里就有大约19次，”Karen说。

“Jesus！”

“你想看录像吗？”

“录像？”

“Stark先生在他的个人安全服务器上有房间里的监控录像。”

“Holy fuck…给我看看，”话音刚落，视频便一个接一个地出现在房间的大屏幕上，Peter转身观看，更多的视频窗口弹出并开始播放，显示的都是Tony和“他”的裸体。

这是超现实的——虽然他知道银幕上那个并不是他自己，但同时看着Tony以至少十五种不同的方式跟'他’做爱的录像后，他不得不承认这让他感到震惊，各种层面上的！

他跌跌撞撞地坐在床上，几乎忘记了这个赤裸的机器人还在那里。它坐起来爬到他身边，又一次用鼻子磨蹭着他的脖子。

Peter的大脑不知道该先处理哪个状况好，于是他呆呆地坐着盯着屏幕，这时PET-R正在咬他的耳垂。

Tony的裸体！！

Tony真他妈……他觉得在网上看到的同性恋色情作品完全比不上Tony的这些视频，尽管他的小藏品总是能让他在五分钟之内就高潮。

Tony在操他！在一些视频中，他的导师用胯部猛烈地撞击‘他’，但在另一些视频中却很温柔。虽然他知道那不是他，但Peter现在知道他做爱时是什么样子了……尽管他还是个处。

他的视线从一个视频切换到另一个视频。其中一个，‘他’被压在Tony健壮的身体下，双脚被放置在他的肩上，Tony用肌肉发达的手臂大力地将‘他’的大腿压至胸前。在另一个，‘他’背靠着墙，Tony在‘他’的身体里进出，而‘他’则用胳膊和腿缠绕着托尼的身体，以稳住他的姿势。

又一个视频，‘他’较小的身体趴在床的末端，翘起‘他’的臀，Tony双手紧紧地扶着‘他’的腰…他可以看到Tony的性器在‘他’的后穴里来回抽插。

当看到Tony让‘他’跪在身前，操‘他’的嘴时，Peter用手抵住了旁边那个机器人的头。那张嘴还在轻轻地吻着他的脖子和肩膀。

“请不要这样做，”他无奈地对机器人说。

Peter环顾四周，看了看其他一些录像，看见Tony把‘他’放在床上，一边抚摸‘他’，一边吞下他的性器。Tony似乎很喜欢这样做。

而另一些，他们并排躺着，Tony靠在‘他’身后，放松地从后面搂着‘他’，用手转过‘他’的头和‘他’接吻。

他突然意识到，Tony不只是在操‘他’，他是在跟‘他’做爱！

TBC


	2. 【铁虫】授翻《PET-R》中

随着一些视频的结束，Peter开始注意到一个现象——无论那场性爱是多么的疯狂和粗暴，一旦Tony高潮后，他就会温柔地把机器人抱在怀里，慢慢地吻它，抚摸它的身体，然后用深情的目光看着它…看着他。

然后他会把机器人拉到床上，用被子裹住他们两个，轻轻地亲吻它，就像机器人用鼻子磨蹭他的脖子那样。最后灯光变暗了。

性爱机器人不只是被放回衣橱里。

“它和他睡到早上吗？”

“是的。Stark先生每晚都把PET-R放在床上，不管是否发生了性行为。只有在Stark先生离开后，PET-R才开始清洁程序，然后重新充电。”

不过，似乎少了一件事。

他看着身边的机器人。

“难道你不会高潮吗？”Peter问。

他自己的脸高兴地向他一边微笑一边抚摸着他的大腿。

“除了基本的指令之外，它没有其他的理解能力。”

Peter呵了一声，“例如呢？弯腰？”

“是的，Peter，”Karen诚实地回答。“它可以回应要求采取行动，并会在程序的设定下自主行动。它被设计成是愉悦的，但是它没有模拟人类性高潮的能力。不过，根据项目记录显示，在下一个版本中将会添加这个功能。”

“下一个版本？！这里不会还有其他的版本吧？”

“No，Peter。 PET-R是唯一的原型。”

“谢天谢地。有那么一会儿，我以为会有一支它们的军队……或者更像是一个后宫，”Peter翻了翻眼睛，然后回头看了看那个跟自己一模一样的裸体机器人。

“下一个版本的计划…”Peter犹豫了一下，“Karen，下一个版本会像我吗？”Peter有点紧张，一想到答案如果是否定的，他心里就酸涩起来。

“是的，Peter。”

肯定的答案让他松了一口气，Peter知道自己对Tony是什么感觉。他从青少年时期就开始崇拜他了，他房间的墙上贴着Tony Stark的海报，那个穿着钢铁战衣的男人。

在与Tony见面后，这种崇拜变成了一种真正的、不可否认的迷恋，不仅是因为这个人的外表，还有他的才智、幽默感和他对自己的好意都让Peter深陷其中，不可自拔。

但在过去的两年里，这种迷恋已经成长为深的感情。自从Tony和Pepper分手后，他的导师和他在一起的时间更多了，Peter也意识到了他内心深处真正的感受——他爱Tony！

他一直害怕Tony和Pepper会重归于好。但现在他嘲笑这个想法…Tony一直在跟他的克隆机器人做爱。

“那Tony为什么不跟我约会呢？”Peter感到很困惑。

“最可能的答案是：你接近法定的同意年龄，你缺乏经验，你们的年龄差异，他不知道你的性取向，以及他在复仇者中的地位可能会导致人们误会你是被胁迫的。”

“好吧，这些都是很好的理由，”Peter耸耸肩，承认了这一点。他回过头去看那个机器人，它现在把头靠在Peter的肩上，充满爱慕地看着他。

“即使没有性高潮，你也是个幸运的混蛋，”Peter感到有点嫉妒。

“Karen，你能在不被发现的情况下复制这些视频吗？”

“Yes, Peter. 你打算和Stark先生对质吗？”

“我觉得我需要做点什么，但先让我考虑一下，不然我会搞砸的。”

“Can I help?” Karen尽忠尽职地问。

Peter停顿了一下，一个疯狂的想法出现在他脑海里。“我想假扮成这个机器人，你觉得我明天能做到吗？”

“你们的身体很像。这些视频可以为你如何采取行动提供指导，但你的计划存在一个缺陷。”

“什么缺陷？”

“Stark先生有不同程度粗暴的肛交和敷衍的前戏准备，因为机器人不会受到伤害。你可以…除非你有过我不知道的性行为，否则第一次肛门插入的疼痛可能会让你做出反应，而这种反应会让你暴露。”

“你说得对，Karen…但我会想办法的，”Peter看着仍然依附在他身边的机器人说，“我需要你回到衣柜里去，对不起。”

PET-R似乎不理解这个命令。

“把我的性爱克隆人推回Tony的衣橱里不是我今晚想要做的事，”Peter咕哝着，抓住赤裸的机器人的胳膊，把它塞回衣橱里。

“把渗透模式移回制服，”Peter戴上面罩，用手掌重新锁上衣橱门时命令道。他拍了拍门，说：“好好睡一觉吧。”然后意识到几个小时后Tony可能会回来玩它，或者和它一起睡觉。

“太嫉妒了！Karen，我想在回家的路上去几家性用品店转转，我需要做些准备。”

“Peter，这样做不是明智之举。”当无人机飞回Peter的制服时Karen说，“穿着这套蜘蛛衣，你在性用品店的出现可能会被人拍到然后放上社交媒体网站，而不穿制服…嗯，你的年龄会成为你购买的阻碍。”

“你说得对，”Peter一边说，一边抚平他和机器人坐在床上时留下的印记。

“我会帮你订购一些用品，然后立即快递送来。”

“噢，那太好了！”

****

当他回到家时，梅已经出去了。桌子上有一个小的，用胶带粘好的盒子，底下压着一张梅写的便条——就在我去上班之前，快递员给你送来了这个。M x‘

Peter拿起它，走进自己的房间，撕开盒子。他朝里面看了看，然后咧嘴一笑。Karen说的“立即”快递确实很快。

Peter戴上一个耳机，这样他就可以在不戴面具的时候和Karen说话。

“Thanks Karen.你太棒了…这些东西是什么？”

“里面有3个训练肛门塞，让你习惯肛门插入。还为你准备了一个肛门冲洗器，一个让你在等待Stark先生到来时保持足够打开以进行无痛插入的自慰器，一种可以与硅胶训练塞一起使用的水基润滑剂，和一种防过敏的润滑剂，可以让你在与Stark先生的性交中持续使用。”

“Wow…我很高兴你做了研究，”Peter打开包装，把它们放在床上。“那…首先是什么？”

“肛门清洗…”

“我不认为所有的人都这样做。这有必要吗？”

“虽然你是对的，肛门冲洗并不是肛交的必要条件，但PET-R并不是人类，因此不会进食或排泄。”

“哦哦…你说得对，给我十分钟。嗯…旁边有说明书。”

十分钟后，Peter用毛巾裹着下半身回到床上，把耳机重新戴上。

“感觉怎样？”Karen问。

“恶心…恐怖…奇怪……接下来是什么？”

“我建议先使用水基润滑剂和最小的训练塞。在你使用它时最好先观看一些色情资料和进行自慰。”

“对…”

“如果你戴上面罩，我可以给你播放一些色情材料，”Karen说。

Peter想到带着面罩自慰的场景似乎有点怪异，但还是耸耸肩，抓起了他的面罩。

四十分钟后，Peter赤裸裸地躺在床上，头上戴上面罩，身上沾满了汗水。三个训练塞湿漉漉地躺在毛巾上，被他放在一边，最后一个最大的自慰器正被他拿在手里慢慢地往后穴里推。

“嗯…哈…”自慰器被他推进了一些时，Peter不自觉地发出了细碎的呻吟声。看着面罩里的视频Tony给机器人一个特别粗暴大力的进入时，他把它一推到底，享受着内壁被撑开的感觉，然后气喘吁吁。

Peter知道肛交的感觉应该是不错的，但没有想到它是如此的强烈，再加上他眼前闪现的录像，很快不适感就消失了。他把自慰器又拉了出来，然后又推回去，这次速度更快了。

在自慰器的来回抽送中，他发现了体内的敏感点，然后便专注在这一点上，让自慰器一次又一次地摩擦它，直到他情不自禁地用另一只手握住他的勃起套弄。过了一会儿，他射了，他的身体紧绷地拱起来，后穴不受控制地收缩着，紧紧地裹住自慰器。这真是他目前经历过的，最长和最好的高潮。

Peter瘫在床上急促地呼吸着，心脏蹦蹦蹦地跳得极快。

这时Karen警告他说：“你必须确保明天不会那样做。”

“什么？”Peter疲惫地问，高潮后的虚脱感让他无力去整理后穴的性玩具和周围的那些。

“射精，”Karen回答。

“哦，是的…好吧，希望当我说出我是谁之后，他会帮我…”Peter笑了笑。“嘻嘻，明天将是有史以来最好的生日。”

***

Ned和MJ非常高兴地推迟了他的生日夜出游，因为他告诉他们，他打算勾引Tony Stark。

他没有告诉他们细节，但他们都祝他好运，Michelle还给他打气“加油！Peter”。他们俩现在都期待着第二天的八卦。

Peter已经从Karen那里知道了Tony的日程表，所以在那天晚上，他荡着蛛丝来到塔顶，开启了渗透模式，偷偷地溜进住宅楼层。楼里空无一人，他走进Tony的卧室，随手关上了身后的门。

Tony一般在晚上11点左右来到他的卧室和机器人做爱，但如果他只是和它一起睡觉的话就会晚一些。现在是晚上10点45分，所以他有大约15分钟的时间来准备。

Peter打开了装有机器人的衣橱。

“很抱歉，”Peter一边说，一边把不动的机器人推到衣橱后面。他把机器人的手靠在后面的墙上，然后射出蛛网来粘住机器人的手臂。他继续在它的肩膀、脖子、腰部和腿上射出蛛网来固定住它，以确保它不会做出什么动作引起Tony的注意。以防万一，他又在机器人的嘴上加了一层蜘网，避免它发出任何声音。

搞定后，Peter后退了一步。

“Karen，创造渗透区，”语毕，Peter胸前的无人机立刻离开制服，然后又分开了飞向房间的各个角落。

“渗透区设置成功。Peter，你现在可以脱制服了。”

Peter迅速脱下制服，把除了他的耳机以外的东西都拿走了。机器人看着他，试图移动，但失败了。Peter看着它又挣扎了一下，彻底动不了后才放心地把他的制服和内衣藏起来。

他检查了一下自己的头发是否和机器人的一样整洁，然后伸手去拿肛塞，当他意识到机器人还在看的时候停了下来。

他离开衣橱，这样他的克隆机器人就看不到他了。他继续刚刚被打断的事，并擦去屁股上多余的润滑油。

在准备的最后一步，他走进了衣橱那个装有机器人的小空间，转身面对着门，把自己锁在黑暗中等待。

五分钟后，Peter开始感到焦躁不安，他靠在旁边的墙上。这个动作一定暗示了机器人他还在那里，因为接下来他感觉到臀部被一个勃起顶住了。

“你在开玩笑吗…”Peter喃喃地说，就在这时，他听到Karen在耳机里说：“Stark先生正在接近卧室。”

Peter拿出耳机，把它塞进他的衣服里，无视机器人的硬度，努力集中注意力。他的反应必须像他在视频中看到的那样，第一步是Tony打开柜子叫他的名字。

“Peter”

他开始了。

Peter推开门，走到灯光下，朝Tony微笑着，尽力让自己看起来像是心脏快要从胸膛里跳出来了。

Tony朝他笑了笑，脱下外套，扔在床上。他走到Peter跟前，抚摸着他的脸颊，然后低下头，甜蜜地吻了吻他。Peter急切地回应着。谢天谢地，这也是机器人设定的程序之一。

“生日快乐，宝贝，”Tony喃喃自语。

Peter把脸贴在Tony的脖子上，遮住他不由自主地露出的灿烂微笑，Tony用双臂搂住了他赤裸的身体。

现在假扮机器人对Peter来说已经没有什么难度了。

他让自己享受着亲吻和舔舐Tony的脖子、耳朵和肩膀。显然，这是男人的敏感地带，因为他颤抖着。Peter把Tony的耳垂含进嘴里，轻轻地咬了一下。

他让他的手在Tony的t恤上徘徊，并把赤裸的身体贴上去，他觉得自己又放荡又兴奋。

“十八岁了…如果我遇见你的时候你已经十八岁就好了，你这个迷人的小东西，”Tony说完又给了个深吻Peter。

当Tony亲吻他的时候，只有少数脑细胞仍在运作。他意识到，阻止Tony对他做出更进一步行动的，也许正是他的年龄。但他现在已经18岁了——法律上是个成年人。

“我今晚会好好爱你的，宝贝。我要温柔地操你直到你全身都融化掉。你想要那个吗？”Tony一边说，一边用嘴吻着Peter的下巴，他的手向下游走着去抚摸他的屁股。

Peter知道他不能说“是”，但不确定能否点头，于是他吻住了Tony的唇，在Tony把他们转到床上时，把舌头伸进了里面。

Tony脱下t恤后，Peter的手立刻攀上Tony的胸膛和肩膀，激动地舔着嘴唇。Peter不知道机器人会不会这样做，于是立即停了下来，看了看Tony。幸运的是，Tony的注意力完全被Peter紧贴在他牛仔裤上的性器吸引住了。

“太漂亮了，”Tony喘了口气，爱抚着Peter的臀部，然后握住了他的勃起。Peter舒服地想呻吟，但他抑制住了。

“我多么希望现在的你是真的Peter，”Tony露出了一丝苦涩的笑容。

Peter抚摸着他的脸，看到了Tony眼里的悲伤。他想吻那个难过的男人，事实上他吻了。

他后退了一下，用手把Tony拉到床上。他曾在视频中看到PET-R这样做，而且这是一个很好的方法让Tony的手离开他的性器。

他已经很饥渴了，当他爬上塔楼的时候，身体里的自慰器已经让他快疯了……塞着个自慰器在天花板上爬来爬去，这真是一次愉快又折磨的难忘经历。

Tony的手放在他的公鸡上已经给他的大脑敲响了警钟，他擦去了一些没被Tony发现的前液。

Tony又吻了他一下，然后轻轻地把他放在床上，但这一点都没有平息到Peter的激动。很明显他喜欢被男人像个娃娃一样摆布。

Tony向后站着，踢掉他的鞋子，然后把手放在腰带上，上下打量着Peter的身体。

听到男人皮带扣的叮当声和拉链的滑动声，Peter自动地张开双腿，Tony一看到这个画面就呻吟起来。

Oh god，他还没上过床就已经表现得像个荡妇了。

看到Tony的衣服滑到地板上，露出他发硬的性器时，Peter不得不再次控制自己的反应。

Tony抓起床头柜里的润滑油，在他的勃起上涂了一点，然后在Peter的面前上下套弄着自己。

他在视频里看过了，他知道他的屁股已经准备好了，但它还是很大…Peter急切地想把它塞进嘴里。但他没有经验，他想起视频里的“他”似乎做得不错，为了避免暴露，他得先发制人。

他伸出手让Tony和他一起躺在床上。年长的男人爬上他的身子，由下至上温柔地吻着。

来到他的嘴边时，Tony深深地吻着他，舌头在他嘴里搅动着，赤裸的身体挤进他的双腿间，然后挺了挺腰。Tony勃起的性器在大腿上的热度和移动时带来的摩擦都让他兴奋得想颤抖，但他尽可能地使自己镇定下来。如果他的东西在Tony的大腿上弄得到处都是，那么今晚这一切就玩完了。

过了一会儿，Tony松开他的嘴，用拇指摩挲着他的脸颊，眼神是那么温柔深情。看着Tony的眼神，Peter觉得被发现的恐惧感慢慢地从脑海里消失了。

“真希望我能当面告诉你，我爱你，”Tony的一只手来到他们身体的中间，扶着他的硬挺抵住了他的后穴。

Peter立刻感到不知所措，他把脸埋进Tony的脖子里，舔着吻着把脸藏起来。内壁被撑开的感觉越来越明显，到最后Tony的性器整根都没入了。

虽然他没有感到疼痛，但是这个感觉更…强烈。自慰器又硬又冷，但Tony的性器却是热的，这让他觉得更爽。

“你里面感觉太好了，”Tony喘了口气后开始抽插起来。

Peter咬紧嘴唇防止呻吟声漏出来。他的头搭在Tony的肩上，胳膊搂着他的身体，双腿缠在他的腰侧，很快他就发现自己在抱紧Tony，让他把他操得更深。

Tony继续在他后穴里操干着，渐渐地变得越来越快。Peter不由地在心里称赞复仇者平时的健身习惯让Tony的耐力这么强，因为男人给了他一阵更快更用力的冲刺，他怀疑他的前列腺被擦伤了。

突然Tony抱着他往旁边倒去，改变了他们的体位，现在Peter跨坐在他上面。这让Peter不得不调整好他的表情。

“骑我，宝贝，骑着我…我想看你被我操时…美丽的脸…”Tony的嗓音在情欲的熏染下更低沉沙哑，他帮助Peter调整好他的腿，并用手扶着他纤细的腰肢上下吞吐他的勃起。

Tony露骨的话语和新体位让Peter兴奋地想呻吟，但他要保持他脸上那个该死的机器人微笑表情。

“看看你，你这个漂亮又放荡的男孩…我他妈爱死你了…”Tony抓住他的臀部，用力地猛推了两下。

Peter深吸一口气，竭力保持镇静。Tony速度的加快和对他体内那个敏感点的摩擦，让他无法抑制地产生一波又一波的快感。他闭上眼睛，试图减少视觉上的刺激，并翘起臀部，让Tony的性器离开他的敏感点。

“你把我吸得真好，宝贝…是不是很渴望我的鸡巴…我要把它插得更深，”Tony用力地顶起下身低吼着。

噢不！他会射出来的！轻微的角度变化意味着Tony正完美地摩擦着他的前列腺，从Tony嘴里吐出的甜言蜜语和脏话让他觉得更爽了。

Peter尽了最大的努力，但没有用。每一次的拖延，似乎都在增强他的快感，使他慢慢地走向不可避免的地步。这感觉太强烈了，他从未体验过。

高潮到来的一瞬，Peter仰起头哭了，他的鸡巴抽搐着射出了一股乳白色的精液，溅在了Tony的腹部和胸口上。天啊，他真的完完全全地被Tony操射了！

高潮引起的后穴收缩和震惊也触发了Tony的高潮，尽管这位年长的男人脸上充满惊讶和恐惧，但没有什么能阻挡他把热液射进Peter后穴的深处。

Tony还没有从高潮的快感中恢复过来，就陷入了盲目的恐慌之中。

“这是怎么回事…”Tony喘着气，看了看自己肚子上的精液，然后又看着面前这个还坐在他那依然硬着的鸡巴上的年轻人。

“Ooops…”Peter喘着气，有点内疚地皱着鼻子，“糟了”。

Peter顽皮的反应没有安抚到Tony，他不安地从Peter的屁股里退出来，慌慌张张地站起来，走向衣柜那边。

“Peter？”

TBC


	3. 【铁虫】授翻《PET-R》下

Peter向他挥手表示回应，Tony被吓得差点心脏病发。他转身打开衣柜。当灯一亮，机器人的眼睛立刻看着他。

“希望你不介意…他当时动来动去，”Peter故作镇定地说。

Tony回头看了看他，一些恐惧、内疚、痛苦和认命的情绪从他脸上掠过。

“I’m so sorry,”Tony说着，掩面顺着衣柜的门蹲了下来。

“Hey,”Peter为Tony瞬间从害怕变成沮丧而心碎。“没关系的…”

“不，不会，”Tony抬起头，Peter看到了他眼睛里的湿气和脸上的泪痕。“我要失去你了…”

“不…不会的Tony！”Peter着急地跪了下去，伸出一只手，拉着Tony想和他一起回到床上去。

“会的！这是不可原谅的！我用你的样子做了一个性爱机器人！”Tony咆哮着，摇头否认。

“我知道！还是一个不会说话又没有高潮的‘人’…我们待会再讨论这两个问题，但现在我要你回到床上去！”

“什么？你原谅我了…就这样？”

“如果没有这个机器人，我永远也不会知道你对我的感觉。我知道你用它不仅仅是为了性……”

Tony又低下了头。

“这没什么好羞愧的，Tony…当我意识到你用我的形象在寻求安慰时，我都兴奋疯了。我很高兴能给你这个，即使事实上不是我。”

Tony又懊恼地把脸埋在手上。

“听起来你知道的比我担心的还要多。”Tony瞥了一眼角落，发现了一架小型无人机。“啊…是渗透模式…我真是个白痴，”Tony喃喃道。

“不…你只是专注于给我最好的东西来保护我，你一直都没有停下来担心我这个爱多管闲事的捣蛋鬼。”Peter对Tony眨了眨眼睛，笑着说。

Tony笑了，尽管他依然觉得情况有点糟糕。

“但你为什么不直接跟我对质…而是这样做？”Tony指了指衣橱里紧紧绑着的机器人，然后又指了指床铺。

“这个嘛……”Peter笑了一声，他看到Tony的表情变得更困惑了。他知道自己接下来的话会让他更震惊。

“今天是我的生日，我决定要好好对待自己，毕竟…”一丝红晕慢慢爬上了Peter的脸颊，他深深地看着Tony焦糖色的眼睛说，“我希望我的初夜是被我所爱的男人夺去的。”

他的话对Tony的影响比他预想的更大。男人喘着粗气，睁大的眼睛竟然再次湿润起来。

Peter跪在Tony旁边，深深地吸了一口气，他伸出手紧紧地搂住那个情绪激动的男人。

“Don’t cry, honey，”Peter亲昵地安抚着他，“没关系的，我现在想爱你，在你睡觉的时候紧紧地抱着你，你会让我吗？你想要我吗？”

“Oh, God…我当然想要你, Pete. I love you，”Tony真诚地说。

“我也爱你…好久了，”说着，Peter擦去Tony的眼泪，亲吻他的脸。“但是和塑料Peter不同的是，我现在很冷，地板很硬，你高潮后就从我的大腿上跑了下来，即使那里有一张非常好的床…好吧…我现在明白为什么机器人不会说话了，”Peter恍然大悟后翻了翻眼睛。

他能感觉到Tony笑着的呼吸喷在了他的脖子上，很高兴Tony终于释怀了。

“来吧，”Peter说着把Tony拉了起来，他带着他走进浴室，拿起一条干净的毛巾。帮Tony擦去他射在他身上的东西后，他吻了吻那个年长的男人，然后很快地把自己也清理了一番。

他领着Tony回到床上，那个通常很自信的人跟在他身后。Peter掀开被子，麻利地溜了进去。

“来，给我暖身子~”Peter笑嘻嘻地说。

“我还有些问题要问，”Tony恢复了一点他平时的样子。他躺在Peter身边，但Peter并没有像在所有视频中看到的那样蜷缩在Tony的怀里，相反他把Tony拉进了他的怀抱，把下巴抵在了导师的头发上，让两具身体紧紧地贴在一起。

Tony高兴地叹了口气，回抱着他。Peter咧嘴一笑，吻了吻他的头发。

“问吧。”

Tony静静地躺着。

“你第一次见到他时是怎么想的…它？”Tony纠正了。“对不起，它在我心里被当作你很久了…”

“老实说…我第一次想到的是：它为什么跟我是一个样的？”Peter诚实地回答，然后笑了起来。“我还以为如果我出了什么事，它可能是蜘蛛侠的替代品，但后来它开始吻我，然后还勃起了。”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,”Tony一边揉捏着Peter的屁股一边道歉，“我没有设置编程来区分人，因为我从没想过让别人看到它。”

“我也不想！”Peter笑着说，“你能想象吗？它走出来绕着塔到处乱跑，然后随机地找人做？”

Tony脸埋在Peter的锁骨处哈哈大笑，“塔里的安保系统太高了，它不可能做到的。不过…你能想象Nat的反应吗？”

“我的小命…和它的都会结束的，”Peter笑着说。

Tony又想到了一个问题，但在问出来时他停顿了一下。

“你想要我多久了？是从什么时候开始的？”

Peter又吻了一下Tony的头发。

“老实说，你不会注意到变化的…我遇到你时已经很迷恋你了，但是当你和Pepper分开后花更多的时间和我在一起时，我对你的感情变得更深了……”

“Wow…我花了这么多时间去研究一项新技术的整个设计和建造阶段，把原型生物进步和一个原型自主神经系统放入一个机器人系统里…而这些时间我本可以用来约你去吃晚餐的。”Tony哀叹道。

“晚餐？我想我会直接跳到‘Netflix and Chill（电影寒气逼人）’的，”Peter开玩笑地说。

Tony抬头看着Peter，“这是你的第一次，”他内疚地说，“对不起，如果我知道的话，我会让它变得更特别一些的。”

Peter伸手轻柔地抚上Tony的脸。“你已经做到了。你就像爱我一样爱它…你是怎么说的?‘我会像对待Peter的生日那样对待你。’你做到了…而且做得太棒了。”

突然一个意识掠过Tony的脑海——

“我没有帮你做好前戏！我没有用足够的润滑油！我一定伤到你了！”Tony说着，又一次紧张起来。

“不，没有…你没有。我已经准备好了。”

Tony疑惑地挑起的眉毛。

“昨天我发现了机器人后，Karen帮我做了详细的研究和准备…”

“Karen？”

“是的，这提醒了我——你的账户上可能有来自性用品店花费的高额账单，因为我猜Karen做交易的时候，它用的还是你账户里的钱。”

“我想我没意见……所以你买了性玩具和润滑油？”Tony爬起来压上Peter，低头俯视着他。恐惧的情绪消失了，现在他的性趣又回来了。

“变态，”Peter笑着说。

“我想这已经很确定了，”Tony咧嘴笑着说。

“我要确保我的身体能适应你，所以塞了一个自慰器在里面，”Peter知道他的话开始让Tony有反应了。他狡黠地笑了笑，继续说。“我有一套肛门训练装备，我是一边看着你和我的克隆人做爱的视频，一边帮自己开拓的……”Peter能感觉到Tony的性器在他腿上抽搐，他自己的也开始硬了。

“Oh, baby.我想看看。”

“你会的，但我也有一个请求…我要你用跟那个机器人做过的每一种做爱方式来干我。”

“Jesus，你全都看过了？”

“我需要知道会发生什么…你有时候是甜蜜而温柔的，就像今晚这样。而有些时候，你是霸道粗暴的。”

“你今晚冒了个险。这是你的第一次，我希望你会阻止我，如果今晚是另外一种情况的话……”Tony说。

“Karen估计今晚有38%的可能你会用粗暴的方式…我能承受…啊…，”Peter话还没说完，Tony发硬的性器就狠狠地顶进了他的后穴操干起来。

Peter眯着眼睛笑着呻吟了起来，继续断断续续地说：“啊…你让你的…性玩具…嗯…静音真是太…傻了，哈…啊…做爱的时候…没点‘语言交流’…嗯…怎么够兴奋刺激呢…啊哈…”

“你用天使般的脸和漂亮的嘴在说脏话，真是…”Tony咆哮着，停下来用手套弄Peter那贴在他肚子上留着前液兴奋地抽动着的勃起。

Peter闭上眼睛笑了笑，他确切地知道他想要什么以及如何得到它了。

“如果你让它变得粗暴起来，我会保持沉默和顺从的，就像那个性玩具…一样。当你把你的鸡巴塞进我的身体，夺走我的童贞，使劲操我的时候…你想给我的任何东西我都会接受的…”Peter抬起睫毛羞怯地看着Tony说。

“Fuck…”Tony低咒了一声，“想现在就要吗？”

“当然！”当Tony把他翻过去抬起他的臀部时，Peter兴奋地笑了起来。

***

四十分钟后，Peter跪在床上，Tony一手扯着他的头发使他仰起头，一手紧紧地扶着他的腰，下身用力地在后穴里抽插着，大量的润滑油在入口处被摩擦成发白的泡沫，还有一些顺着Peter的大腿流下。

“啊，哈…Tony…呜…你的鸡巴…太棒了，太…爽了…”敏感点被狠狠摩擦的快感让Peter兴奋地颤栗着。他的头被迫仰着，头发被拉扯造成的刺痛感让他觉得更刺激。他湿润的双唇微启，舌尖探了出来，呻吟声不断地从嘴里发出。

“你的小洞也很棒…宝贝…它这么饥渴地吸着我…你看你的鸡巴…它把床单都弄湿了……”  
Tony想看看能不能让Peter再一次不碰他的鸡巴就射，Peter也很乐意试一试。他知道他的屁股明天会很痛，但在Tony高超的床技和撩人的dirty talk下，他管不了这么多了，他只想放纵自己和Tony一起沉沦在欲望中。

Tony拉起Peter让他靠在他身上，一只手抓住他的喉咙，他发现Peter很喜欢这样。这时，衣柜门突然打开了，两人立刻停了下来。

Peter的克隆人微笑着走出衣柜——没有粘住它手腕和臀部的蛛丝。

“啊…2小时了…我把他粘在里面的蛛丝已经融化了…这下糟糕了，”当机器人诱人地爬上床朝他们过来时，Peter无奈地闭上了眼睛。

“或者会更有趣，”Tony玩味地笑着，眼睛在Peter和机器人身上转了转。

“嘿！这是谁的生日？把那该死的东西放回衣橱里去！”

END


End file.
